Witness to Everything
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: At the beginning of Year Three in the Harry Potter series before the children come back to school the Professor and Minister discuss having the Dementors at Hogwarts in Rosmerta's office of the Three Broomsticks. Written for Marauder Map Madness on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This story was written for Marauder Map Madness on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I wrote for prompts 132. Spintwitches Sporting Needs: (object) broomstick, and 134. The Three Broomsticks (character) Madam Rosmerta. I hope you all enjoy Witness to Everything.**

Madame Rosemerta sighed as she pushed her broomstick through the nearly empty pub. She had owned the Three Broomsticks ever since her mother before her had left it to her in her will. Three Broomsticks was a gathering place of sorts it seemed to her for several people and groups. She'd seen so many groups of people formed in this very spot. So many different events were sent in action in this very pub it was almost crazy.

"Rosmerta, my dear," called the Minster of Magic as he walked in followed by Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Hagrid, "can we have a private room to discuss some things?"

"Of course, Minister," she with a smile. "You can have my own private office."

She lead the way up to her office wondering as she went when they'd decided to make the giant caretaker a Professor at Hogwarts. Opening the door she allowed the others to walk into the well lit room beyond.

"You might want to join us too. What we discuss could very well have an impact on you and your clientele, dear Rosmerta."

She nodded walking in. Something big was happening up at Hogwarts this year she could tell. The Minister of Magic didn't just up and come into Hogsmeade just to get a drink from The Three Broomsticks.

"I don't want this leaving this room," the Minister began looking them all in the eyes. "Do you all hear that?"

Everyone around her nodded and Rosmerta knew they'd go no further until she agreed. Nodding her head she looked into the Minister of Magic's eyes to see concern like she'd never seen before. This going to be something really big.

"Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban Prison," the air in room had gone cold for some reason after this pronouncement. "But that isn't the only piece of news that I just received. No."

"What else could go wrong?" asked Hagrid his voice sounding less cheerful by the minute.

"Why does this bring you here?" Rosmerta found her own voice asking.

"He's planning on finishing the job and killing the Potter boy," the Minister told her point blank. "After all he was the one who betrayed the Potters to He Who Must Not Be Named. Why would he not want to finish his boss's work?"

Rosmerta felt her head spin. Something seemed off about this statement. Really off. She'd known Sirius Black while he was in Hogwarts and he didn't seem the sort to betray anyone. Let alone his best friend not that she'd say her thoughts out loud to the Minister of Magic. She didn't want to have any punishment passed down just for disagreeing with this man.

"Are you sure?" she heard McGonagall's voice ask breaking through her thoughts.

"I'm sure, Minerva," the Minister said putting all surety in his voice. But the look on his face spoke volumes he had already pretty condemned Sirius Black the day he escaped.

"What are we doing to protect, Mr. Potter?"

"The Minister and myself have come to an uneasy agreement about that matter," Dumbledore spoke up and she knew that it must have been something dangerous they were doing if Dumbledore was uneasy about it. "Minister if you will please share the plan."

"The dementors of Azkaban will be stationed at the school," the Minister told everyone as though stationing those things at every stop would make any difference.

There was a clamor of voices as the other Professors started to try to talk the Minister out of this course of action. She would have added her own voice to the din too if the voice of a bar owner was important enough to be listened to. But she knew she was only included in this, like the Professors, as professional kindness. Her opinion wasn't really needed in this situation.

"Are you sure that is necessary?" asked Minerva McGonagall speaking the question on everyone else's mind.

"I am sure, Minerva, my dear," the Minster told her. "I wish it could be some other way but the protection of the magical world's children is first and foremost in my mind. Hopefully we will catch Black quickly and this nasty business will be over with."

"I'll drink to that," Hagrid said.

Filius Filtwick nodded.

Rosmerta brought out some of her own personal tankards and poured a round of her own personal drink. After the pronouncement they just heard she wasn't surprise everyone in the room was dispirited. Not long after they finished their drink the Professor and Minister left and went their seperate ways leaving Rosmerta to her thoughts.

Going back to her chores she picked up her broomstick and continued to sweep up the floor in front of the fire place. This was going to be a very interesting year indeed. Hopefully it wouldn't chase away all her business.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Witness to Everything.**


End file.
